1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to snowboard devices and more particularly pertains to a new snowboard device for allowing a person to alter the position of their feet while actively using the snowboard.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising an elongated panel has a top side, a bottom side, a front end, a back end, a first lateral edge and a second lateral edge. The front end is upturned. One of foot engaging member is positioned nearer to the front end and one foot engaging member is positioned nearer to the back end. Each of the foot engaging members comprises a first rail and a second rail each attached to the top side. The first rail is positioned adjacent to the first lateral edge and the second rail is positioned adjacent to the second lateral edge. The first and second rails are orientated parallel to each other. A plate is positioned on the top side and extends between and engages the first and second rails. The plate is selectively slidable between proximal and distal ends of the first and second rails with respect to the front end to allow selective positioning of the plate on the top side. A foot covering is couplable to the plate to releasably secure a person's foot to the plate. A resistance apparatus engages the plate to increase or decrease a frictional force between the first and second rails and the plate to selectively alter ease of movement of the relative to the first and second rails.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.